A Year and Two Days
by MikaSono
Summary: A wise man once said that time heals all wounds. He was wrong. InuKag Songfic to Behind These Hazel Eyes


**A Year and Two Days**

Kagome sat at her desk in her room, writing a paper for school. It was on the legend of the man who had made up the saying, "time heals all wounds." He was wrong. So wrong.

A year had past. A full year and 2 days. And the pain was still as strong as the day she lost them all. The day she last saw him.

She had gotten into a decent high school after attending school full time again. Hojou and she had gone out for a month before she broke up with him, unable to bear the pain. He was nothing like _him_, and she could not love Hojou. Her heart already belonged to _him. _

Her vision began to blur as she thought of him. She blinked back the tears, getting up from her desk. She wouldn't be able to concentrate anyway. She turned on her radio. It was playing "Behind These Hazel Eyes." She loved this song. She felt like it was singing of her life.

She sung along to Kelly Clarkson's voice.

"_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong"_ She started to tear again, thinking of all the times they had had.  
_"Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on _

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes" No, he would never see them again...he couldn't...he was stuck in his own time...as she was.  
_  
"I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside"_ True, so true. She put on a façade everyday so her family and friends wouldn't see the pain that tortured her.  
"_'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on _

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now" Images plagued her day in and day out, of him, and her other friends...who'd she'd never see again.  
"_No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore... _

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes"

She let the tears fall from her eyes freely. She was clutching onto her pillow and sobbing into it, thinking of him, her first friend in the feudal era, her first and only love. Inuyasha.

-------

While this was going on, on the other side of the well, Inuyasha the half-demon sat in a tree. A year and two days. She had been gone a year and two days. He hadn't seen her smiling face, heard her sweet laughter, and smelled her comforting fragrance in a year. None of it! It was driving him mad.

That day, it seemed, was so long ago. The day when everything had happened. First, they destroyed Naraku and his minions. Sadly, Kohaku had been lost during the battle. Then, taking Naraku's shards, Kagome completed the Shikon no Tama, merging all the shards. The pink aura of the Jewel had engulfed her and Mikodori took over her body.

She had said, "The Shikon no Tama should not be in this world. It will only cause destruction and pain for all. I will take it to the future and hide it there, where no one will find it."

Kagome had regained her body, but the Shikon took her to the well. All the time she was shouting how she was sorry, to him. To Inuyasha.

That was the last time he had seen her. He had, of course, jumped into the well after her, and hit solid ground. Frantic, he had dug into the earthen well's bottom, hoping beyond hope to activate the time travel. All he had accomplished was to deepen the well, by a few feet.

'_It's been a year since the well was sealed. Once more. I'll try once more. If it doesn't work...I won't try again.'_ thought Inuyasha.

Jumping down, he sped to the well. When he reached it, he hesitated. If it didn't work, what would he do? He had only stayed here because he believed the well would open someday. That Kagome would come back to him. Ignoring these thoughts, he jumped, thinking, _'Please work. I don't know what I'll do without you Kagome.'_

-------

Kagome sobbed into her pillow, sitting on her bed. She missed them all so much. Shippo, her son practically, how was he without her? Miroku, the lovable perverted monk, did he still get slapped by all the ladies? Sango, her only female companion in the feudal era, who did she take baths with now? And Inuyasha, her love. Did he still think about her? Was he mad at her? Was he sad that she had left? Did he go to hell with Kikyou? Was he okay?

A noise from across the room brought her away from her thoughts. A chill ran through her. Where had that breeze come from?

Fur of the fire-rat hung around his form. Silver hair swirled around him in the breeze. Molten golden eyes looked at her in astonishment. He still looked like a god, making her catch her breath as her eyes widened.

She gasped loudly. He was here! The man of her dreams, her friend, her love...Inuyasha, the inu hanyou, was here, in her room.

"In-Inu...yasha?" she said, her tears stopped.

He walked over as she stood up from her position on the bed. He caressed her cheek, discarding remaining tears with his thumb. Suddenly he pulled her arm, hugging her to him. "Kagome..."

"How'd you get through the well?" Kagome's voice was a bit muffled, being crushed against Inuyasha's chest.

"I...don't know. I was going to try one more time..." said Inuyasha. He squeezed the young woman in his arms. "I thought I'd never see you again Kagome. I thought I'd lost you."

"Oh Inuyasha..." She pulled back to look him in the face and was surprised to see such compassion on his features.

He lowered his head to her level moving agonizingly slow towards her lips. He gave her plenty of time to resist as he captured her lips with his own.

Sure, Kagome had been kissed before. Hojou had kissed her, if timidly and quick, on one of their dates, but it wasn't anything like what she was feeling now. Everywhere they touched, from his hands caressing her back to her hands tangled in his silver mane to his chest crushed to her own felt like it was on fire. The heat of desire ran through her, warming her from head to toe.

She was surprised when his tongue slid across her bottom lip, begging entrance. She gasped, and Inuyasha took the change to plunge his tongue into the moist cavern.

Outside, from the nearby God Tree, a female dog hanyou smiled as she saw the silhouette of the two teens, lost in their own world. Giggling like the school girl she was, she turned, her father's old fur of the fire-rat haori whipping around her as she jumped away.

-----

Alright, this was a plot bunny that's been digging in my mind for a while now.

I'll give ya all three guesses as to who the female dog hanyou is! XD

Mika-chan X3


End file.
